Multiple ways of life
by Luv4AriG
Summary: The 4 girls have different lives but they all have obstacles to overcome. Aria and Ezra have a big problem that could tear them a part for ever. Hanna has a strong desire for something and Emily tries to help her through it. Spencer might develop feelings for someone. Follow their story as they overcome lifes struggles. Read and Review. A lot better then the summary is.
1. Chapter 1

I can't believe it…. I can not believe it! I am pregnant at 17. How did this happen? Well I know how this happened. Why did I LET this happen. It was one night. It just got so heated and I couldn't resist myself and now I, Aria Montgomery, am pregnant.

Ezra is my baby's father, obviously. I wouldn't want anyone else to be the father. Looking back though, that was one of the best nights of my life…

_"Oh Ezra! yes…Yes…YES!" Aria shouted as Ezra thrusted himself deep inside her. He kept kissing her up and down her whole body, lingering on certain areas. Aria couldn't hold it anymore. Ezra just felt so good! Her body started to convulse a little bit and she climaxed to her most vigorous orgasm she has ever felt. Just the feelings of Aria's pleasure made Ezra go insane and release himself only a few seconds after she did. _

_They laid there for a few seconds trying to come down from their high. Once they did they turned to each other and shared an amazingly passionate kiss that made sparks fly._

_"Wow. That was amazing" Aria breathlessly said._

_"I know. That was baby making worthy" Ezra said making a joke about how that it was so good that Aria would have been pregnant if they didn't use protection._

_"It definitely feels different without you wearing a condom. Thank god I am on the pill or else we would have been screwed."_

We were screwed though. I never noticed that I forgot to take my pill that morning and now I am pregnant. Ezra was right…. that was baby making worthy. What am I going to do? I am 17. The baby's father is my english teacher! What would happen to him? I know, maybe I could ask Hannah and Caleb if they would be okay with pretending that Caleb was the father so Ezra wouldn't get in trouble. I would still tell Ezra though because he does have a right to know. If by chance he doesn't want to have anything to do with me or the pregnancy anymore then I would have to let him leave. Let the man I love most in this world just walk out of my life forever. I cant stop him from making his own decisions. Maybe I should tell the girls first and then Ezra. I know my best friends would never leave me so maybe they will give me the confidence to go talk to Ezra.

* * *

As I entered Rosewood High, I saw the girls all talking at hannah's locker.

"So I found these amazing shoes for the prom. Oh hey Aria." Hannah said as I was walking up to them. I didn't say anything back to her. I knew they sensed something was wrong. It probably didn't help that I looked depressed as all hell.

"Aria whats wrong?" Spencer asked while coming up to me and giving me a hug. I felt tears start to swell up in my eyes. Maybe I couldn't do this. What if they hated me? What if they left me?

"Aria, you can tell us anything." Emily added. I guess it was now or ever. If it is this hard to tell my BEST friends, then how hard will it be to tell Ezra?

"Uhh…Well…"I just can't get up the courage to say it.

"Spit it out Ar." Emily said. Okay, I have to do this.

"Guys, I'm pregnant" I cringed after I said this. I heard everyone gasp while my eyes were shut. It seemed like an eternity passed before I felt everyone hugging me.

"Aria, we will help you get through this. We will be with you every step of the way." Spencer assured me.

"Thanks everyone. I thought you guys would leave me after I told you." I said letting a few tears fall.

"We would never leave you! We are stuck together forever… like oreos!" Hannah announced.

"What?" we all asked at the same time.

"Oh forget it. " we all laughed and then the bell rang for lunch.

"I am going to go tell Ezra" I said while turning to leave but spencer grabbed my arm and pulled me back

"What! Now? Don't you think that it's a little weird to tell your teacher that youre having his baby during school? If you are going to do it anyway, at least eat lunch with us first. You need to keep up your energy for you and the little one." Spencer said and I had to give in. I have been really hungry lately.

"fine"

The girls and I sat down at a table outside and began to eat our lunch. I got out my food and immediately started shoveling it in my mouth.

"Slow down Aria." Emily said with an astonished tone.

"I'm sorry. I am just so hungry!" I said with my mouth full.

"if your that hungry then here. I have my coffee and that's all I need." Spencer said while giving me her food.

"Thanks." I said. I looked at my phone and saw that there were 10 minutes left in lunch. If I left now, I would have 5 minutes to talk to Ezra. I quickly said goodbye to my friends. No I said goodbye to my sisters. I briskly walked to my english teachers room. I can't believe I fell in love with my teacher. What I cant believe more is that I am having my teachers baby. How messed up does that sound?

Before I knew it, I was standing outside his room. I was debating whether to turn the doorknob and open the door or not. Once I opened the door there was no going back. I slowly opened the door and walked in.

"Aria, you are early." Ezra said surprised.

"Yeah, I need to talk to you." I said hesitantly.

"Is everything okay?"

"Maybe"

"Well you know you can tell me anything. Come here." He said while hugging me. We quickly pulled away when we heard the principal walk into the classroom.

"Hey Ezra. Oh I am sorry, I didn't realize you had a student in here. Mr. Fitz there is an english department meeting after school today." The principal said.

"Okay thanks" Ezra replied as the principal walked away. I just broke down crying. I am ruining his life if I tell him. Maybe I shouldn't. He could lose his job if someone ever found out that he got a student pregnant.

"Aria whats wrong. Please tell me."

"Ezra im sorry. I cant."

"Yes you can. You can tell me anything. I love you so much."

"Ezra Im ….."

"Youre what?"

"Im pregnant" After I said that Ezra stood there shocked but he didn't have time to react because the bell rang and students began to file in. I took my seat quietly and kept my head in. Ezra still stood there frozen and some students asked him if he was okay. He just played it off and began teaching. We were working on a group project and I worked with my usual partners.

"So how did it go?"Hannah prompted.

"I don't know. As soon as I told him, the bell rang. I never got to know what he was thinking. But judging by his vacant stare, I don't think he is happy about it."

"You just gotta give him time to come around. It's a lot to take in over 5 minutes."

"Yeah I guess your right"

We continued working on the project but I couldn't focus. I kept catching Ezra staring at me. I put my hand on my stomach instinctively. After a while of so many questions running through my head, the bell finally rang for the end of the school day. I didn't know whether to run out of school or stay and talk to Ezra real quick.

As everyone was leaving Ezra said," Miss Montgomery, Can I please talk to you for a second?" Well I guess that answered my question. I nodded my head and slowly moved to the front of the room where he was waiting. Once he made sure that everyone left. He wrapped me into a sincere hug and he kissed the top of my head while still holding me.

He then preceeded to say," Babe I love you more than anything in the world. I will never leave you and we will get through this together."

That was the breaking point. I began to sob into his shoulder, "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know but we will figure it out. Come by my place tonight and we will talk about this more. Okay?"

"Okay. I love you so much" I said sincerely.

"I love you too. More than you could ever know."

Maybe everything would be okay.

Review=motivation=updates


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I promise that this story will pick up soon but with these types it is really hard to get it going. It will not be just about Aria. Just stick with me and you will find out where I am going with this. I also would like to warn readers that there will be 2-3 more sexual scenes coming up in the next few chapters. They are kind of necessary for the plot. If you would like me to stop putting those scenes in after the story lines get going, please review and tell me so. I am not a mind reader and I don't want any of my readers to feel uncomfortable.

* * *

Right now it is 6 pm. I am standing outside Ezra's door. Hopefully he didn't change his mind about what he said earlier. I entered the apartment and am immediately welcomed with the smell of spaghetti and meatballs. Ezra knew that this has always been my favorite meal but today it just wasn't agreeing with me. I felt a wave of nausea and ran to the bathroom. I puked my guts out while I heard Ezra walk up behind me and rub my back.

"Thanks" I said once I was finished.

"No problem." He said hugging me. We were still sitting on the floor. "Why don't we go sit in the living room and talk about what to do" he continued.

"sounds good"

"So whats on your mind" He asked as he sat on the couch and motioned me to sit and cuddle with him.

"Well I guess my first question is, should we keep the baby?" I asked hesitantly. I was already attached to my child. I want him so bad. I don't think I could ever kill him or give him away. Hopefully Ezra felt the same way.

"Of course! I love this baby already."

"Me too. Whats going to happen though? Your my teacher! What is everyone going to think? You will get fired and won't be able to get a job around here." I said throwing everything that was bothering me out there.

"Babe don't worry about it. As long as I am with you my world is complete."

"I have an idea, but you may not like it."

"What is it?"

"I could ask Caleb if he wouldn't mind pretending that he was the father."

"Aria, I already told you that I don't care but if this is what you want to do then I will go along with it."

"It is."

"Okay then, let me know what caleb says." He said while walking me to the door.

"okay, I love you so much" I said. We kissed and then I walked out to my car. I guess I will have to talk to Caleb and Hanna tomorrow at school.

* * *

"Hey Aria. What did you need to talk about?" Hanna asked as I walked up to her.

"It's about the baby."

"OMG! Did something happen?" Hanna asked concerned.

"No I just wanted to ask if Caleb could do me a huge favor."

"Okay but what does that have to do with me?"

"I am going to need your permission as well." I said and I could sense the nervousness that swarmed Hanna.

"Hey Caleb," I said as he hugged me, "Did Hanna tell you?" He nodded yes. "Okay so I was wondering if…. You could… maybe…. Pretend to be the father of my baby." I said saying the last part very fast. Hanna almost choked on the coffee that she was drinking while Caleb just stood there motionless.

"You want me-to be your- baby's father." Caleb said confused.

"No, I want you to _pretend_ to be my baby's father." I said to clarify.

"Wow, Aria this is a big decision. Why do you want me to pretend to be the father."

"Because if people find out that the baby is Ezra's then he will get fired for sure and he could possibly go to jail." I said while tearing up a little bit.

"And that's why you wanted my permission?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah I wanted to make sure that you would both be okay with it."

"I think this is a decision I am going to have to think about." Caleb said with a weird expression on his face.

"Well thanks" I said giving a faint smile and walking away.

After my second block class, I started to get an uneasy feeling. I don't know how I didn't notice it before but everyone was staring at me in the halls. Did I do something stupid? I don't know. I guess the best thing to do would to ask a random person who was staring at.

"What are you staring at?" I asked to one of the guys in the hallway.

"Oh nothing, I am just looking at a slut who got knocked up. I bet you don't even know who the father is." He said in a snotty way. I just choked on my words. I couldn't even reply to that. "Yeah that's what I thought." He continued.

"Take that back!" Caleb said running to my rescue, "I am the baby's father."

Did he really just say that? I really owe him one. I don't know what I would do or tell people. The guy got intimidated by Caleb and quickly walked away.

"Thank you Caleb so much!" I said as I wrapped him into a huge hug.

"Your welcome"

"I don't know how I could ever repay you" I said while giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I have an idea, how about never kissing my boyfriend again." Hannah intervened semi seriously.

"Oh Hanna, im sorry but thank you so so so much!" I said while running to hug her, "I don't know what I would have done if you didn't do this."

"Your welcome now go tell Ezra. You don't want him to have to overhear this." Hannah said smiling. I quickly thanked them again and left to go tell Ezra. I ran as fast as possible. Apparently Ezra wasn't in his classroom because as I was running down the hallway, I ran straight into him.

"Woah. Why don't you try walking once in a while Ms. Montgomery." Ezra said, trying to be professional. Ezra then proceeded to unlock his office and signal for me to enter. "Ok so what was so urgent that you almost knocked me down for?" He asked.

"Caleb said yes!" I said smiling unnaturally.

"That's great babe." Ezra said while giving me a hug and kissing my head.

"Ezra what are you doing?" I asked while pulling away, "Someone might see us!"

"Im sorry. I just hate having to hide this. I want to be able to tell people that my girlfriend is pregnant with MY baby. I hate having to see you pretend that the baby is someone else's." Ezra said with a depressed looking face.

"I know. One day we won't have to hide our relationship but for now, we have to what we have to do."

Ezra didn't respond. He just hugged me and didn't let go for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Sorry that I haven't been updating regularly. Here is my excuse, my grandmother just died, I have to get the music/choreography/blocking memorized for the musical that's in less than a week, I have to learn and block my audition song, I have to learn the dances for my dance recital, keep my grades up, and try to keep myself sane. There is a lot going on right now but I am trying to update as much as I can. I also don't want to do short updates because that's not good for anyone._**

* * *

Aria POV

Today I am getting my first sonogram. I know It is later than usual but I didn't know what to do and I just got around to making the appointment. I really wish Ezra could go but I really can't risk anyone seeing us together. Maybe I will call Hanna and ask her to come with me. I dialed her number and she picked up by the third ring.

"Hello.." Hanna said groggily.

"Hey Han. I know its early but I have my first sonogram and I cant ask Ezra to go but I don't want to g-" I didn't get to finish though because she cut me off.

"Aria you don't even have to ask! What time is it?" Hannah said.

"I will pick you up at 10:30"

"Okay sounds good"

Thank goodness I have someone to come with me. I am so scared.

"Aria Montgomerey! Come here!" I heard my mother yell. Crap, did she know?

"Coming!" I yelled while running down the stairs as fast as I could. "Yes mom?"

"Come sit with me on the couch. I need to talk to you."

"okay, about what" I said. Im sure I was sweating up a storm by now.

"Well I overheard something at school yesterday…"

"Im so sorry mom. I meant to tell you but I-"

"Aria, is Hanna pregnant?"

"What? No! What would make you think that?"

"Well I heard someone say that Caleb got a girl pregnant."

"No Hanna is not pregnant but… you do know the person." After I said that, My mom's eyes got wide.

"Oh, is it spencer or Emily?"

"Well actually it is neither one of them." I said as her eyebrows began to furrow in confusion.

"Well then who?" Oh… my… gosh. I love my mother but sometimes she could be dumb as a post.

"Mom… it's me."

"whats you?" That just made me do a mental face palm.

"Mom, I am the one who is pregnant."

"What" My mom said a little breathy. I could see tears swell up in her eyes but she didn't let them fall. She quickly wiped them away and we sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Mom please talk to me. I am so sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

"Aria, its fine. I just don't know what to think. I think its only fair that I treat you as I was going to treat Hanna."

"And how is that?"

"Well… I am going to have to be there for you throughout this and help in any way possible." She said giving me a little smile.

"Thank you so much mom" I said while wrapping her in the hugest hug possible.

"But what does Hanna think about you having Caleb's baby?" And there was the question.

"Well that's another thing. The baby kind of – isn't Caleb's." I said while playing with my hands.

"Then who is the father?"

"Uh…." I muttered while taking a deep breath.

"Aria, whose is it?" She asked more sternly.

"Please don't get mad. The baby is Ezra's" I said and winced as I was expecting my mom to fly through the roof.

"Ezra as in Mr. Fitz. Your english teacher?" She asked in a way that sounded more like a statement.

"yes" I said with my head down. I felt her put her hand on my chin and she lifted my head up.

"Aria, I am not angry. A little sad, yes but whats done is done. I will talk to your father for you but I think it is best if you invite Ezra over for dinner tomorrow." I nodded my head and turned to get ready for my appointment but my mom stopped me. "Oh and Aria?"

"Yeah mom?" I said after I turned back.

"I love you" She said with a smile.

"I love you too" I said while giving back a faint smile.

* * *

After I got a shower and got ready for the day, I went to pick Hanna up. The whole ride there, I was worrying about what was going to happen. How would my father react? Will I be a good mom? Did Ezra really mean what he said? How am I going to raise a baby? Hanna could tell that I was a little uneasy and she put her hand on my back. She then removed her hand and moved it to my belly rubbing it slowly and said, "Aria, I know you are scared but you are going to be a great mom. Don't you remember when we took that young child class and went to that nursery one day? All the kids loved you! They all cried when you had to leave."

"Yeah but did you hear what you just said? I was able to leave. I didn't have to look after them 24/7." I replied with a frown.

"Aria Montgomery! We also had to take home the baby simulator and do you remember what happened? I dropped mine like a 1000 times, Spencer didn't wake up during the night and let the baby cry, and Emily had a mental breakdown the first day! But you Aria, you were amazing, and you even had to have the twins! The teacher said you were the first one ever to get a 100 on the project. You fed, burped, changed, and rocked them like they were real. You wouldn't let anybody go near them. You loved them like they were real. Aria no matter what you think, you ARE ready to have this baby. You don't have to go through this alone either. Everyone is on your side and plus you and Fitzy are going to make a really cute baby." I had no choice but to laugh at that last comment.

"Thanks Han, I just have so much going through my head right now."

"I know you do. Now lets go. You don't want to be late." She said as she got out of the car and started walking into the building. I quickly got out and started following her.

We sat in the waiting room for a few minutes and I caught people staring at me once in a while. Every time I looked at them, they just shook their head and looked back down to the magazine they were reading. Once I heard my name, we were taken to a room and were told to wait for the doctor.

"Hello, I am Dr. Katz. I will be with you throughout your whole pregnancy." The doctor said and Hanna snickered because of her name. I slapped Hanna for that. "Its okay. I know I have a funny name. I get it all the time." She said smiling.

"Okay, so I understand that you are 17, correct?" I nodded yes, "Good now I am going to have you lay back and I am going to go with you through the process of your first sonogram. I am going to put this gel on your stomach and use this wand to show your baby on this screen." She said as she walked me through the procedure. Soon she had everything hooked up and ready to go and we were just a few seconds from seeing my unborn child for the first time. Hanna was holding my hand.

"Okay are you ready?" Dr. Katz asked. I nodded yes again. She moved the wand around my stomach and there was my child. A tiny little circle that was slightly moving. I moved my hand that wasn't holding Hanna's to my stomach and rubbed slightly and whispered I love you. Hanna must have heard because she squeezed my hand.

The visit was over after a while and I dropped Hanna off at home. I called Ezra to catch him up on everything that happened today.

"hey baby" He said picking up the phone right away. He must have been waiting all day for me to call him.

"Hey so everything is good. I am 10 weeks along and the baby is healthy."

"That's great!" Ezra said and you could tell that he was smiling.

"Oh there is one more thing. My mom knows. She also wanted me to ask you to come to dinner tomorrow." I said carefully. The line went dead but he didn't hang up. I am pretty sure he was really shocked. "Ezra?"

"Im sorry I was just thinking. I would be happy to come to dinner. Hopefully I come out alive." He said and we laughed.

* * *

Hanna P.O.V.

Once I got home I started thinking. Aria was so lucky. I know its not ideal to have a baby at 17 but I think it would be fun. I have been having strong feelings toward having a baby ever since I found out Aria was pregnant. I don't know why but I feel like I NEED a baby right now. Maybe Emily could help.

"Hey han whats up?" Emily asked when she picked up the phone.

"Umm, I didn't really know who to talk to about this but I think I might… want to have a baby." I said tentatively.

"Han is this because of Aria?"

"No! Maybe. I don't know!" I said while starting to cry.

"Shh. Its okay. This is a big decision. Do you think Caleb would go for this?" This made me think.

"No I don't think he would but Em, what if this desire doesn't go away? This is going to kill me." I said crying harder. The line was silent for a few minutes and finally Emily began to speak.

"Ok Hanna I have an idea. I think we should both think this over for a week and then we will figure it out."

"what is your idea?"

"I will tell you next week once you tell me your decision." I sighed and said okay and hung up the phone.

What could possibly be going through her head?


End file.
